Multimatrix
The Multimatrix (orignally called the Multrix)' i's the most powerful creation ever made in the entire universe. ''What is it? This amazing watch-like device that allows the weilder to alter their DNA by transforming them into aliens and this thing has many modes, many aliens and many colors. Unlike the Omnitrix (both the prototype and the corrected), it never mistransforms, and it also features three special modes: Normal DNA, DNA Fusion and Ultimate modes. People *This device is created by a Galvanic Mechamorph scientist named Wire-S *The current weilder is' 'a human boy named Kasey Flowson AKA Dynamo. Appearance Multrix Before he Multrix looks like how the Omnitrix prototype originally look like, except it is white rather than green. Multimatrix After five years of use, the recalibration takes place. After that, the Multimatrix looks like how the Ultimatrix looks like with the parts of the perfected Omnitrix. But it is dark blue, instead of green, and it is more'' complicated than how it was originally. Features *Active Mode - When the Multrix/Multimatrix is rechanged (over 50% or more) and all aliens can be used. *Recharge Mode - This mode appears when the Multrix/Multimatrix has low energy on energy and needs to recharge; this is only for the weilder's own good. *Scan Mode - This mode allows the weilder to collect alien DNA sample from it's source, the alien itself. *Randomizer - This mode disallows one to transform any alien they want and goes in that alien for a short time each (usually 30 seconds, more or less). *Recalibration Mode (only once) - When the device is used for five years, it evolves from Multrix to Multimatrix. *Self-Destruction Mode (from thirty seconds to a seven days) - This mode is bad news; NEVER USE IT! Once it hits zero, KABOOM! *Voice Command Mode - New mode that allows the Multrix/Multimatrix to understand the weilder's voice. *Fusion Mode - This mode allows the user to fuse aliens. *Ultimate Mode - This mode allows one to directly go from human into the Ultimate version of the specific alien; also known as the Evolutionary Feature. *Wiki Mode - Because of the Multimatrix being AI it can tell you, anything you want to know about aliens, places (especially planets) and people; it also tells their strengths and weaknesses. *Regular Watch Mode - It has a digital watch; it can tell time in Earth time only. *Master Control - This mode allows one to transform from one alien to another with no limiter. *Deactive Mode - This mode is only active when the Multimatrix is not used for six hours; to exit Deactive Mode, just press the button. *GPS Mode - This mode can be used to locate on where one is going. Aliens This is the list of aliens in the Multrix/Multimatrix. Normal Aliens #Heatlast #Wildmutt #Diamondhead #XLR8 #Grey Matter #Four Arms #Stinkfly #Ripjaws #Upgrade #Ghostfreak #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Spitter #Buzzshock #Articguana #Blitzwolfer #Snare-oh #Frankenstrike #Upchuck #Ditto #Eye Guy #Way Big #Swampfire #Echo Echo #Humugousaur #Jetray #Big Chill #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Goop #Lodestar #Nanomech #Rath #Water Hazard #Terraspin #NRG #Armodrillo #AmpFibian #Fasttrack #Clockwork #ChamAlien #Eatle #Jury Rigg #Shocksquatch #Feedback #Bloxx #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Ball Weevil #Kickin' Hawk #Toepick #Astrodactyl #Bullfrag #Atomix #Snakepit #Sandbox #Shellhead #Rocks #Squidstrictor #Ov #Aqua Dolphin #Rapture #Electrohacker #Joker #Gigablast #Glitch #Smallarge #Stormfront #Dreadskull #AeroDactyl #FrostBite #BadaBoom #Overflow #CyX #Pum #Gasket #Starlight #Rockhard #Claydoh #Freezepunch #Scorch #Kilgax #Dayjob/Nightshift #Dragonfire #Grasswarden #Gulper #Ice Age #MajikRock #Mothguy #Rock'N'Roll #Scarecrow #Storm #Samurai #Whirlwind #Wildwing #HeatStroke #Aracna #Equinox #Herba Ultimate Versions The Ultimate versions of all 100 aliens; one will transform each alien 20 times to gain the Ultimate version. The Ultimate versions will make each and every alien become bigger, stronger, more powerful and a special power. Fusion Aliens The Fusion Aliens cannot be listed because there are infinite possibilities. This mode is not availible until the recalibration took place. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Category:Bad Grammar